


and we'll go dancing in the kitchen

by starrydreams



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Morning Cuddles, this is literally just cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydreams/pseuds/starrydreams
Summary: For good measure, he went over to their old record player and put on a soft, romantic sounding record. For the mood, right?





	and we'll go dancing in the kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> WOW i've had this written for a bit but i kept forgetting to post it! so, obviously, 5am is when u post it right? anyway i love writing pointless domestic fluff i LIVE for it
> 
> send me fic requests/check me out at krebstar on tumblr! i also do commissions <3

     Light filtered in through the curtains of their bedroom window as the sun rose in the early morning. The soft sunlight gently illuminated the bedroom, falling upon two sleeping figures. Barry and Lup were currently sleeping soundly in their bed, Barry’s arms wrapped around Lup from behind, their legs tangled together. A soft blanket situated itself half on them, half off from moving in the night. Everything was calm and quiet, peaceful.

     The sunlight eventually threatened Barry’s eyes, causing him to blink awake with a soft groan. He lifted a hand to rub at his eyes before he let it fall around his wife’s waist again. He looked down at her with a look of admiration at how peaceful she looked.

     Lup was always beautiful, even when she was sleeping. Her brown hair splayed out slightly, sticking up in places until Barry gently smoothed it down. Her dark, soft skin was a contrast to the white shirt of his that she was sleeping in. (The fact she was sleeping in his shirt still made his heart skip a beat even though they had been married for years.) Her chest rose and fell with even breaths, eyelashes fluttering lightly against her cheeks every so often when the light tried to shine in her eyes. She was warm, like a heater, and it was nice feeling against his cool hands.

     She was perfect in every sense of the word.

     Barry moved her hair away from her neck gingerly and pressed a light kiss to the skin exposed. He paused a moment, and when she didn’t wake, he continued to press kisses down her neck until he reached her shoulder. He smiled softly when he felt her stir, moving up to place a final kiss to her ear. (One of his favorite pastimes was kissing her, especially now that she had her body back. He wouldn’t go a day, he wouldn’t go hours without kissing her at least once.)

     She let out a soft whine. “Barry… What time is it?”

     “Umm, six in the morning, I think?”

     “Ugh,” Lup groaned shifting to face him and throw an arm around his shoulder. She buried her face in his chest. “That’s too early. Go back to sleep.”

     He laughed lightly and ran his fingers through her hair. “I don’t think that’s going to happen, but you can sleep a bit longer.”

     She snuggled closer to him in response, already dozing off. He couldn’t help the fond roll of his eyes that her actions brought him. Lup didn’t sleep before the two of them started dating, preferring to meditate, but once she started she loved to do it. Sometimes, when they felt like it, her and Taako could sleep longer than anyone on the ship.

     Lup woke up about an hour and a half later, on her own rather than from any more sneaky kisses. She stretched with a small, involuntary noise as Barry looked at her with adoration. She rubbed at her eyes and looked up at him, matching his gaze, before she pecked his lips. He let out a happy hum, chasing her lips for a proper kiss.

     “Good morning,” she smiled softly and lifted a hand to play with his hair. He chuckled lightly, although the look she was giving him made a heat rise to his cheeks. The fact that she started to press kisses along his jaw didn’t help the blush factor.

     “Morning-” Barry choked out, but his words were cut short when his stomach growled. The two of them were silent a moment before they both burst into a fit of laughter, Lup resting her forehead on his shoulder.

     “Okay, well, I guess that decides what we’re doing this morning.” She pulled away from his embrace and sat up, Barry getting up himself. Lup tied her hair up in a bun before she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood. Barry followed suit and the two headed into the kitchen, going to work at their own tasks.

     Barry went straight for the coffeemaker and started it up. He practically lived off coffee during his IPRE years, and he never quite grew out of that. He still pulled all-nighters with tens of cups of coffees when he needed to do research for their reaper job. Coffee was like a second-hand nature to him, now, and he had gotten a fancier coffee machine to make better drinks for everyone. The crew members joked that he could be a fantasy Starbucks barista instead of a reaper.

     For good measure, he went over to their old record player and put on a soft, romantic sounding record. For the mood, right?

     Lup went to the stove, pulling out trying pans and ingredients to make breakfast. She was always in charge of making meals, even if Barry was pretty capable of cooking a decent meal. Her food always ended up better than his, no matter how much she showed him how to cook. She was fine with that, though, she liked to cook for her husband, and it meant if he ever wanted to do something fancy, they would just go out to eat. (She loved when they would go out to eat for dates.)

     She pulled out all the things she needed for pancakes, eggs, and bacon, setting to work. She was a wiz in the kitchen, maybe not as much as Taako, but it was still a spectacle to behold, to watch her work. She wasn’t sure when Barry came over, but she felt his arms wrap around her waist and his chin rest on her shoulder. She smiled, turning her head to kiss his cheek after she flipped a pancake. She leaned over to where she noticed he had set her cup of coffee on the counter, snagged it, and took a sip.

     Breakfast was done before either of them knew it, and Barry pulled away to get plates for the two of them. Lup plated the food, handing his over with a smile as he kissed her cheek in thanks. He grabbed the silverware, and, despite the risk of a mess, the two plopped down on the couch to eat. (They had scooted the coffee table over, closer to the couch so that they could use it.)

     They ate in a comfortable silence that they had found they could sit in relatively early in their relationship. They sat side by side, arms brushing every so often when they moved. The only sound in their home was the soft music and the sound of their silverware; it was a quiet bliss that the two of them could enjoy. Slow mornings like these were always nice to have every once in a while.

     They abandoned their empty plates on the table, deciding that doing dishes was lame and a problem for Near Future Lup and Barry. They shifted to snuggle on the couch together, Lup resting on top of Barry with his arms wrapped around her waist. They nearly fell asleep again, until the record began to play a more upbeat song than the rest on the album and Lup sat up with a grin.

      “Oh, fuck, babe. This is my shit.”

     Barry pushed himself up on his elbows. “Uh, want to dance?”

     “Hell yeah, Bear.”

     Lup shifted to get off of him and she stood up as Barry did. He held out his hand for her to take and she took it with a grin. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, her wrapping her arms around his neck. Sure, the slow dance didn’t exactly fit the song, but that didn’t matter to them. They swayed with the music, gently, staying in place for the most part. They could lose themselves there, forget about the things they went through and just… be there for each other, even if it was only for a few minutes.

     The song slowly came to a close, but they didn’t pull apart from each other. Lup simply rested her head on Barry’s chest and let her eyes slip shut. These were the kind of days that the two of them used to fantasize about back on the Starblaster. They had always hoped for days like these when they were able to settle down and not worry about the world ending, where they could just be happy and domestic.

     Yeah, they could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed this! it means a lot to me to get feedback!


End file.
